Pokemon mystery dungeon: 55
by Person55
Summary: A pmd story that revolves around a powerful and evil government with a group of scientist that have begun creating Pokemon to strengthen their military. At the moment it is on hiatus and I will most likely change the current chapters and add new ones once I decide how I want to story to go


Chapter 1

It was early in the morning and yet it was still dark due to the storm that was howling outside. Luckily the laboratory's lights allowed the scientists within to see and amidst the workers going to the many different rooms in the facility a dragonite was walking down the hall staring at the room numbers.

"ninety-one…ninety-two…ninety-three…" He murmured tiredly.

The dragonite finally stopped in front of room 95 and began fubling around with his keys. He then opened the door.

"alright…let's do this". The draonite then took a sip of his coffee to make himself feel more awake and entered the room. The room was dark but after flicking on the light switch the room was suddenly filled with bright light. The dragonite covered his eyes, he was already tired from waking up early and the light irritated his eyes, the fact that the room itself was a clean bright white did not help with the light from the ceiling.

In the clean white room there was nothing but a clean white bed with a table and chair next to it,on the table there was a pen and a clipboard and on the bed there layed a sleeping cyndaquil.

The dragonite took the clipboard and went over the documents attached to it.

"Now let's see...subject…55" the dragon murmured looking away from the documents.

"so….should I just wake you up or…" the dragonite pondered this for a moment

"I guess I'll have to wake you up…please don't burn me" The dragonite muttered remembering what happened to the scientist that he was replacing.

The dragonite then slowly moved towards the sleeping cyndaquil. He then lightly nudged the smaller pokemon, keeping his hand clear for it's back. The cyndaquil the started to stir.

"umm wake up…sleephead?" the dragonit said awkwardly, he had no idea how to best start a conversation.

"W-who..what?" the cyndaquil, male by voice said half asleep.

The cyndaquil then got up, his head felt..odd. He opened his eyes and looked around the room and then at the person who woke him up.

"Where am…w-who are?" the cyndaquil then stopped and clutched his head

"Oh! Right! They told me your head might hurt when I come see you" the dragonite said fumbling around in his lab coat pocket, he then pulled out some small blue berries and held them out to the cyndaquil

"eat these, they'll help"

The cyndaquil grabbed them and shoved them in his mouth, he then seemed to feel better as he relaxed and sat down on the bed. Seeing this the dragonite put his coffee down on the table and moved the chair so that it was in from of the end of the bed. The dragonite then sat down at the chair so that the two Pokemon could sit down facing one another.

Now that the pain in his head was gone the cyndaquil started thinking _Where am I? what's going on?_ The dragonite was staring at him, waiting. _does he want me to say something?_

"u-umm..sir? where exactly am I? a-and what's going on?"

The dragonite smiled

"we are in a laboratory and..well I'm replacing one of my collegues who can't do his work at the moment, I'm here to well check up on you I guess"

 _Check up on me?_ the cyndaquil pondered _why?did I do something?did something happen?_ the cyndaquil racked his brain looking for an answer but could not find one. _That's odd I can't think of any reason as to why I would need to be checked up on…actually I'm not quiet sure why exactly I'm here._ The cyndaquil then froze _h-how did I get here? Why am I here, what happened?_ the cyndaquil desperately searched his mind for answers and yet there were none, his mind was empty

The dragonite seemed to be getting worried

"are you alright? you seem to be dozing off"

The cyndaquil however, wasn't listening. _I-I can't remember how I got here. I can't remember yesterday…I..I can't remember anything._ Upon this realization the Cyndaquil began hyperventilating.

The dragonite was shocked by the cyndaquil's sudden change in demeanor

"whoa! Hey what's the matter?"

The cyndaquil tried to control his breathing

"I-I can't remember a-anything, I-I-"

The dragon got up and put a hand on the younger pokemon's shoulder

"listen everything is going to be fine, now try to calm down and I'll do my best to explain everything"

The cyndaquil then slowed his breathing. The dragonite's calm and gentile voice assured him that everything _was_ fine and after taking a deep breath the cyndaquil decided he was ready to get some answers.

 **Hello readers! Thank you for reading the new chapter 1 of my story! I decided to make the story in a third person perspective and I also changed the characters a bit so that they wouldn't be too similar. I am inexperienced at writing stories so please leave me some critisizm so that I know what to change, what to keep doing and what to add or remove. I hope you enjoy this chapter and later chapters of my story :D**


End file.
